Allen What Did You Do?
by Wolvena
Summary: Allen has come back from a mission were he had a run in with a Noah. Suddenly Crown Clown isn't working... and Allen's a Kid? What happened on that mission and how will Allen become... well Allen again? Rated T just in case. At the moment it's humor and friendship. I don't know what will happen to it.
1. Chapter 1

Allen… What Did You Do!?

"It wasn't bad. It actually tasted a bit like cherry pie. It wasn't like the pies made down in the town near here. It was more like, Jerry's pies." Allen explained to a worried nurse as he was laid down in one of the infirmaries many beds. "Though," Allen started as Lavi came running into the infirmary followed by the ever angry Kanda, "It also tasted a bit like akuma blood. A little sour and bitter with a small bit of tang…" Lavi came skidding to a stop as he heard what Allen said his eyes widening with curiosity and disgust. Kanda quickly trapped Lavi against a corner pressing Mugen threateningly his throat. "Do I even want to know why this Baka Usagi," Lavi interrupted quickly in a somewhat squeaky voice, his eyes still on Mugen, "I resent being called that!" "Shut up damn Usagi!" Kanda said as he quickly pressed Mugen just a bit closer to Lavi's throat making Lavi whimper. "As I was saying, do I even want to know why he brought me here, Moyashi?" "My name is Allen! Not Moyashi, Bakanda! Crown Clown isn't working after I ate something on my last mission."

Lenalee came running into the infirmary and quickly went over to Allen, "What's wrong? Why are you here? I heard that you…. Aaah! Why are you a little kid?" She grabbed Allen in a tight hug against her chest. "Lena… lee… can't… breath!" "Oh, sorry Allen." Allen quickly flashed his signature smile as she backed away from him. "I was my normal self until you came in." Allen began pondering.

"So," Lavi began carefully, "what did you eat anyways?" "That's what I'm trying to remember. So far it seems to act like one of Komui's potions. I think that Tyki gave it to me." "And why," Kanda began derisively, "would you accept something from a Noah that has almost killed you?" Allen glared at Kanda, "Extenuating circumstances come into play as far as that goes. So do you want me to continuing my attempt to remember or do you want me to stop and let Komui experiment on me?" "Che, fine then Moyashi." Kanda went over to a wall and leaned on it to observe what was going on.

Little Allen leaned back in the bed and thought for a little bit before exclaiming, "Oh yeah! That's what it was. It was some mitarashi dango. I think that Tyki said it was made by Road…" Suddenly chaos ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back! By the way for most of these A/N's imagine me as this large fluffy black wolf!**

**Me: *Lies down with head on paws* In comes Allen and Kanda!**

**Kanda: Why do I have the damn Moyashi on my shoulders? *Glares at Wolvena***

**Me: Because it's a ridiculously cute image and really appropriate for this chapter!**

**Kanda: Che. *Turns aways***

**Allen: Haha Kanda! I win! *Pumps fist in the air***

**Lavi: *Hops in* Hi Yu-chan!**

**Kanda: Usagi… How many times have I told you not to call me that? **

**Lavi: *Sweat drops* Uh… *Nervous laughter and then bolts***

**Me: *Laughing as chaos erupts in front of me* Anyways… I don't own these guys, just this idea that came to me one day in English class. So any tips and pointers are welcome! On with the story!**

A few hours later

"What!?" Kanda yelled slamming his hands down on Komui's paper covered desk. "You're telling me I have to look after that?" Kanda said pointing over at the tiny Allen.

"Yes, Kanda. My precious Lenalee is out on mission with Lavi and Bookman for back up. Therefore you are the only one capable of protecting him while they are gone." Komui replied calmly.

Allen walked over to Komui and asked, "Can't I just stay with you? I really don't want to go with Bakanda." He tugged on Komui's hand and gave him puppy dog begging eyes, thereby creating a melting Komui.

Komui quickly pulled himself together and pushed his glasses up. "Yes Allen. You have to go with Kanda. He's the only one that you know well enough that I will let protect you. Also along with this you're going to have to sleep with him in his room."

After a few moments of the two of them having to process the information that Komui just gave them they burst out, "WHAT!? I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE MOYASHI/BAKANDA!?"

"Yes. Now go. I need to do some… work." Komui said effectively sending them out.

"Damn it! Why do I have to be the one to look after you?" Kanda said as he and Allen walked toward the cafeteria. Komui had called them in before they had eaten.

"I'm supposed to know? This is Komui!" Allen said. He had reverted slightly to what he had been like before Mana had found him hence the not as kind language.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the walk to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria Allen got many motherly and adoring looks from finders and the few exorcists still at headquarters. Allen quickly walked up to Jerry and called out to him.

"Why hello sweetheart! You look just like Allen! What would you like?" Jerry cooed.

"I AM Allen Jerry! Anyways I would like 10 pancakes, 10 slices of bacon, 3 scrambled eggs, 5 slices of toast, and 6 plates of mitarashi dango!" Allen said happily.

"That's a lot less than usual hon! Well I guess it makes sense since you're so small… Was it Komui?" Jerry asked as he walked back to begin Allen's order.

"No it wasn't Komui this time. It was something else I'd rather not talk about…" Allen said quietly.

"That's fine hon. Same as usual for you Kanda? Tempura soba?" Jerry said moving on. Kanda nodded and leaned against the wall to wait

A few minutes later Allen put down his small stack of plates on a table and began to eat them happily. Kanda joined him shortly obviously annoyed as he slurped his soba. "Damn Moyashi. Still haven't learned how to eat properly."

"I habe do!" Allen replied through a mouthful of food.

"That," Kanda said pointing his chopsticks at Allen, "is proof you haven't yet." Allen grumbled and ignored Kanda.

After Allen had finished eating he looked over at Kanda. "I need some new clothes. I can't go around wearing this all the time!" He gestured at the fact he was still wearing some of Lenalee's old things, which meant he was wearing a dress.

Kanda looked over at him from the corner of his eye and grunted, "Even I can see that. After this we'll go to Johnny and see what he can do. I don't want to be seen around you even more than usual." Allen nodded and sat waiting for Kanda to finish his soba.

When Kanda finished he stood up and they walked over to the science division to find Johnny. They found him easily and even though he was exhausted he gladly agreed to make Allen some new clothes.

A few hours later found Allen in a small button up with a little black jacket and some simple brown slacks. He had on some black gloves, and small brown shoes and his signature red ribbon around his neck.

"Thank you Johnny!" Allen said relieved that he didn't have to wear girls clothes any longer.

"Anytime Allen." Johnny replied and then promptly fell asleep due to having gone for two week without any proper sleep. Kanda had been waiting outside for Allen to come out. When Allen walked out Kanda began to walk quickly to the training room.

"Wai… Wait up Bakanda! I can't keep up!" Allen cried out panting after a few minutes of running to keep up with Kanda.

"Che. Pathetic Moyashi. Completely pathetic." Kanda said derisively as he walked back towards the panting Allen.

"It's not like I can help it! I'm stuck in a kid's body! Hey wait! What are you doing!?" Allen cried out as Kanda suddenly picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"I can't wait for you to catch up each time we walk around at that slow of a pace now can I?" Kanda said as if it were obvious.

"Still…" Allen grumbled, "some warning would have been nice, Bakanda!"

"Che. Like I care." Kanda replied shortly.

"Damn you Bakanda!" Allen cried out.

When they reached the training room Kanda put Allen down and began to train with Mugen. Partway through Allen fell asleep and Kanda sighed sheathing Mugen. "Moyashi can't even stay awake for any length of time now." Kanda picked up Allen and took him back to his-their-room and placed him on the bed to sleep.

After making sure Mugen was clean and taking a shower Kanda looked at Allen and sighed deciding to sleep next to him due to the fact that there was still only one bed. "Moyashi better appreciate this when he wakes up." He muttered as he fell asleep.

**So… I have realized the beauty of reviews! So please due such! Also sorry about how OOC Kanda is. At least he seems OOC to me… Gomenasai! And thanks to all of my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers! **

** ~Wolvena the Black Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I'm back! I'm so happy that you guys seem to like my story! It makes me cry tears of joy and make my friends laugh at me so it provides a great thing! Shall I go onto the disclaimer now? Probably. Here we go!**

**Kanda: *Points Mugen at me* Why am I sleeping next to the damn Moyashi?**

**Me: Wasn't really me who wrote it! You guys completely pulled me along! So… Yeah take that as you will Kanda. Also you can't kill me. I'm the writer of this added story to your lives!**

**Lavi: Why can't I cuddle the tiny Allen Wolvena!?**

**Allen: I'm not tiny! **

**Me: Yes you are Allen and Lavi you will get your turn just not yet! So for now you shall say the disclaimer!**

**Lavi: Alright! Wolvena does not own D. Gray Man! I certainly hope she doesn't. *Shivers***

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Note: Italics mean thinking!**

Allen woke up groggily and felt a blanket on top of him and something warm and breathing next to him. _What the? Why am I… Ah who cares! I'll go back to sleep now. _Allen curled up even closer to the warm body next to him and was almost asleep again when, "Moyashi, I know you're awake so get your ass out of my bed. Che."

"Kanda? Your bed? Why am I in your bed?" Allen asked as he slowly sat up and stretched.

"Che, blame Komui, remember baka? He ordered us to sleep in the same room yesterday so that I would be able to protect you." Kanda said as he got out of bed and walked over to the closet and got dressed He tossed over some of Allen's new clothes as well.

"Get dressed now." Kanda said curt as ever. Allen just stuck out his tongue and got dressed.

A few days later

"Moyashi, Yuu-chan! We're back!" Lavi cried out as he attempted to give the two of them a hug which was quickly stopped by Mugen being pushed in his face.

Lavi quickly put up his hands. "I surrender!"

"Che, Baka Usagi. I should make you into some rabbit stew." Kanda mused as he sheathed Mugen.

"Hello there you two. Have you been getting along since we've been gone?" Lenalee asked politely.

"Depends on what you consider 'getting along', Lenalee. If you consider managing to not kill and mutilate each other even though we've been forced to share a room by order of your brother 'getting along', then yes. If not, well no." Allen replied in his childish voice.

Lenalee chuckled, "I suppose that counts for you two. Though my Nii-san really is pushing it with that order isn't he?"

Kanda growled, "The only reason he's not dead yet is because he fixed Mugen, otherwise he would be in pieces right now."

Kanda stalked towards the cafeteria, "Coming Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen said as he followed after Kanda.

Lavi whistled quietly, "Wow, this is actually working for them to not kill one another huh? Didn't expect that. I mean I knew that they respected one another, but this is impressive."

Lenalee chuckled, "Well they are good friends even if they refuse to admit it! Come on let's go after them and make sure this non-killing streak continues." The pair quickly followed the two of them to the cafeteria and spotted the towering, but not as high as before, stack of plates.

**I'm sorry this is so late! I didn't mean it to be I promise! Also I'm REALLY sorry about how short the chapters are. I'm trying to make them longer, but we'll see. Thank you for all of the reviews! They made me squeal in happiness! And also to clear up confusion this isn't a pairing story. I will write some pairings later though! In fact I have an idea running through my head currently! *Malicious laughter*** **Sorry, but I'm not going to post it till I have a few more chapters of AWDYD. **

** ~Wolvena**


	4. Chapter 4

***Cringes in fear* I'm so sorry! I know that my words mean nothing but I really am! School has been trying to kill me and then my music activities have me busy the rest of the time. Also I had NO idea of how to continue the story. Obviously something came up so here we are!**

**Lavi: Wolvena-san! You took so long! So then… Do I get to cuddle with the Moyashi-chan yet?**

**Allen: I'm not a Moyashi. Baka Usagi! *Goes and huffs in a corner***

**Me: *Chuckles* Yes you shall get your chance. The plot is actually going to progress this time to!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray Man I would have been dead so many times by now that nobody would be left to bring me back as an akuma!**

At lunch a few weeks later the group was sitting at their usual table with all of the usual bickering and teasing going on. Minus the fact that Allen was still tiny despite all of Komui's efforts so he had been dragged onto Lavi's lap since he had gotten tired. Allen had protested for a few minutes until he got to tired to resist and Kanda had refused point blank with Mugen pointing at Lavi's neck on having Allen using him as a pillow. Then Lenalee had said that she couldn't either because the sis-com would have killed Allen even if it was something so innocent.

So that left Lavi. Not that he complained. In fact he was ecstatic. He had been asking for some cuddle time with his currently tiny friend. Sadly his time was cut short as Reever walked through the door and called for them. Lavi pouted and stood up still holding Allen and walked over behind the usually sultry samurai and the always kind Dark Boots user.

They walked into Komui's office and Lenalee sighed before walking up to her brother's desk, "Wake up Nii-chan. I'm getting married."

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUS LENALEE-CHAN! I WON'T LET YOU GET MARRIED!" Komui cried as he jumped over his desk and hung on tightly to his sister's legs with huge streams of tears running down his face.

Kanda quickly pointed his sword at him, "Shut up you idiot. She's not getting married and you're the one that called us here so hurry up and talk." Komui stood up slowly and walked back behind his desk. He nodded.

"You are correct Kanda. This mission takes place in Russia and deals with Allen's condition." At this point Allen had woken up and had Lavi put him down.

"What do you mean Komui-san? How does this mission deal with this?" He gestured to his tiny frame.

"Well," Komui said looking over his desk at Allen, "some of the Finders have reported seeing some of the Noah around there and so we hoped that as well as finding the innocence that we also believe to be there you may run into them and convince them to reverse your condition."

"So," Lavi said, "you want all of us to go to Russia and see if we can find the innocence and find the Noah for Allen."

"Yes Lavi. That is correct. Here are the files." Komui handed the four of them a thick manila folder with the information from the finders. "You leave tomorrow morning."

Allen nodded and walked back with Kanda to the room that they had to share.

"What do you think of this mission Kanda." Allen asked as he went to pack some sets of clothes for the mission as well as other necessities.

Kanda snorted, "It's stupid. It's just a bad attempt to try and fix you. It will probably kill you in the process to." He went back to packing with no clue just how close to the truth he was.

Road was running around spinning Lero on the mountains happily. "What has you so happy Road?" Tyki asked tipping his hat to her.

"Oh! Tyki! Well Allen's coming here with his friends expecting to get the antidote to the little spell of mine." Road said a big grin on her face. Tyki smiled.

"They have no idea what they are getting into." The two of them smiled at each other and walked through Road's door to the nearby city.

**Sooooo… Reviews? Ideas? Help? Just general responses of even a 'Hi!' would be great! Give me help here! And PLEASE give me some breathing room for this. Once May comes I should be pretty safe. This month and the beginning of May though I can't give and guarantess.**

** ~Wolvena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm back! And I'm still alive! So then… On with the story? **

**Lenalee: What is going to happen to us in Russia?**

**Me: All in good time dear Lenalee. All in good time. *Smiles creepily and cues thunder and lightning***

**Lavi: *Leans towards Allen* Wolvena's scaring me right now. **

**Allen: Wolvena's scaring me to. I worry for our lives.**

**Kanda: Che. Who cares. **

**Me: *Clucks my tongue at Kanda* Ah ah Kanda. Bad boys get bad things happening to them.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me. If I owned D. Gray Man I would be dead many times over by this point!**

The next morning Allen woke up groggily to the sound of a shower going on nearby. "Huh what? Oh yeah…" He said as he looked down at his body, "I'm a kid and I'm staying in Kanda's room right now. Also Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and I are going to Russia this mor… CRAP!"

Allen got up out of the bed and went to go get changed in a fresh change of clothes. Just as he finished getting changed Kanda walked out of the shower pulling his hair up in its customary ponytail. "Lets go Moyashi. The train will be leaving soon."

"I know that Bakanda! Look I have my stuff with me now." Allen retorted as he walked over and grabbed his bag. Kanda nodded his head and walked out the door towards the boats where they met up with Lavi and Lenalee.

"Yu-chan! Moyashi! There you are!" Lavi yelled out with a huge grin on his face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" They yelled at him at the same time. Lenalee laughed with a smile on her face.

"Same as always with you two, huh? Well we need to get to the train so get on." Lenalee said as she herself got in. "I also want to try and avoid Nii-san so that we don't get delayed." Everybody but Kanda shivered as he just said his general 'Che.'

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the first of the three trains they had to ride to get to the town of Tulun that was a decent sized trading center. "So then," Lavi began, "this Innocence seems different. It makes some of the population Tulun act like animals that seem to fit their personalities and nobody finds it odd. It seems to focus more on those that before this were shy and didn't try to stand out as much. So my question is how do we find the innocence?"

"Well," Lenalee began with her chin resting on her right hand, "I think we should try to see if there was any place in common that these people," she pointed at a list in the folder, "and see if maybe there's something there."

Allen nodded, "Yeah. That sounds like a decent place to start. For now though I'm starving!" He said as he stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Che. Can't even keep his own appetite in check." Kanda said derisively.

"Like you could do any better if you had parasitic innocence, Bakanda!" Allen shot back.

"At least I wouldn't eat like a pig, Mo-ya-shi." Kanda said calmly smirking.

Allen growled, "Just shut up Bakanda!"

"Alright you two that is enough!" Lenalee said glaring at them.

"Sorry Lenalee." Allen said abashedly.

"It's alright Allen. Now let's go get some food. Lavi, try to make it so that Kanda won't kill you and destroy the train in the process." The last part was said so sweetly that Lavi cringed.

"I won't! Now go." Lavi said after a few seconds.

After Allen and Lenalee had left to go get food Lavi looked at Kanda, "What do you think of this whole thing Yu-chan?"

"First, don't call me that. Second, this is going to get bad. I can tell that something's not right about this." Kanda said looking out the window of the train car.

Lavi nodded, "That's what I thought. Allen's condition, Noah sightings around the Innocence, and it's far from the Order. Help won't be able to arrive very quickly if at all if a large enough snowstorm comes through. That and it's Tyki Mikk and Road Camelot. They are if anything stubborn, and it looks like they want Allen for something. I just don't know what."

"We'll just have to be careful not to let the Moyashi run off." Kanda said simply.

Lavi chuckled, "This is Allen we're talking about. It's almost positive that he'll get lost somehow. We just need to hope that we find him when that happens before the Noahs."

Kanda nodded and that was all that they could say about the subject because Lenalee and Allen walked just then. They looked at each other and nodded slightly.

After the train two train switches they made it to Tulun after a little under 2 days. "Finally!" Lavi said stretching as they got on the station.

"Now then… where oh where is our little finder… Ah! There she is." Lavi said after looking through the crowd of people for the distinct brown coat.

The finder nodded her head, "I'm Vladlena and I'm the Finder for this mission. First we should go to the inn and you need to sleep." She said as she turned around and walked to the main thoroughfare of Tulun.

Road giggled, "They made it! I can't wait to play with Allen and all of his precious friends!" She said bouncing as she sat on Lero.

"Can we go now Road-sama, Lero?" Lero asked.

Road sighed, "Oh fine. For now then. We still need to finish the preparations anyway. Head back to the base."

"Yes Road-sama, Lero." Lero turned and went towards the east where a little outpost sat.

"I'll see you soon Allen. Just you wait and we'll have _lots_ of fun!" Road laughed crazily.

Allen turned suddenly as he felt eyes watching him, but he didn't see anybody. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Are you okay Allen?" Lenalee called out from in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that somebody was watching me." Allen said catching up to them. Kanda and Lavi shared a look that said everything and Lavi whispered so that only Kanda could hear, "We may not have enough time." Kanda nodded and then acted like normal as if nothing was wrong when even he could feel that everything was going to go downhill very soon.

**So… What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? I hope you like this since so many are following and favoriting this story. Please please review! My testing is almost done so I should have more time and more ideas soon!**

** ~Wolvena **


End file.
